


John: II

by johnwatsonswindmachine



Series: Breaking Down the Pieces [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonswindmachine/pseuds/johnwatsonswindmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets that will hopefully coalesce into a plot at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John: II

He's not sure how he survives, but then he's never known that. It's just something he does, whether he wants to or not. The world, it appears, does not stop for death.

He doesn't bother with the therapy this time, just takes the antidepressants Stamford gives him. For the depression, Mike says. For the sentiment, John knows.


End file.
